Many agricultural sprayers have boom assemblies that allow the sprayer to extend over a large portion of the underlying surface. As the sprayer travels along the underlying surface, debris or other obstacles frequently contact portions of the boom arm. In response to contact, the boom arm is formed from several segments pivotally coupled to one another. Further, the segments of the boom arm are pivotally coupled to one another to allow the segments to pivot relative to one another for storage or in response to contact with debris. Often, a coil spring is coupled to the boom arm between the segments to align the segments in a neutral state while also allowing the segments to pivot relative to one another upon contact with debris on the underlying surface.